eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1932 (6 April 2000)
Synopsis Gianni and Jackie are very affectionate after last night. She's going to the doctor. Jackie is surprised to see Steve up and about at 9am. Gianni asks him for hints on handling Jackie's mood every month and Steve says "just steer clear." Roy makes Pat breakfast and she wonders why Phil called round to see him last night, and she asks what all this is about. Roy mutters a bit and Pat asks if it was Frank via Peggy telling him what to do in the car business and not letting him do what he wanted, and Roy says yes, sort of. Dot arranges a neighbourhood watch meeting. A charity person comes round and Jim gives a few pence, whilst Dot pointedly passes a pound to put in. Jim pockets it. Natalie sees him and tells Dot, who finds Jim and wants the pound back just as he's bought a scratchcard that won £10. She takes the ten pounds, and announces her intention of giving it to charity. Dan snipes at Ricky in the Vic as he's off to see Liam, and Ricky replies that Dan hasn't got a son because the mother of his last one hated him so much she got rid of it. Sandra tells Beppe she wants to forget the solicitors and sort out access between themselves. Lisa sets out a lot of rules for her moving in with Phil. Dan is upset to hear that she's moving in immediately. Janine goes into the café and sees Billy and chats him up. She tells him that Peggy was really horrible to him, and Billy says she wasn't so high and mighty when she was married to Eric. She pumps him for more information, and Billy tells Janine that Peggy had an affair with a cabbie when Eric was down the gym. Irene tells Terry that Sarah has asked her to go to India with her and she begs Terry to let her go. Terry starts shouting and says she has probably got a toy boy tucked away in the trees! Irene is furious at his outburst and runs out shouting. Phil persuades Peggy not to tell Frank and to keep the car thing between themselves - telling anyone will mean half the Square knows and the police will find out. He tells her to leave Roy to him. Meanwhile Pat persuades Roy to try to talk to Peggy. She insists that Peggy and Roy talk. Pat says that Roy told her that Frank wasn't letting him run the business how he wanted. Peggy is furious and tells Pat that Roy is ripping Frank off. Roy denies it and Pat says he is as straight as a die. Pat and Peggy argue and Pat says she was going to try to talk Roy into sticking with the partnership but after this, there's no chance. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Sid Owen as Ricky *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Tom Godwin as Charity Worker Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes